The Enigma's Starlight
by Fluffy Grim Reaper
Summary: A reborn story, inspired by "A Little Night Music." - I was never good at observing my surroundings, I knew that much, but I never knew it would be the cause of my demise. I didn't want to die, but it seems like luck was on my side... for once.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

I was inspired to start writing a reborn story after sitting down and reading "A Little Night Music" by srgeman over the past week. I became so attached to that story right from the beginning, and I'm still amazed that I had the attention span to sit down and read all 85 chapters that are currently published. Honestly, if you haven't read that story yet, I _HIGHLY_ suggest you do so right this instant, seriously. It's definitely worth your time.

Also, if you're reading this, **please go to my profile and read the section that says "Inspiration and Backstory for The Enigma's Starlight."** I want everyone to know why I'm writing this story and for you to realize how important this story is going to mean to me. It may be hard for some of you to read, but please take the time and do so before starting this story. Thank you.

****

* * *

The Enigma's Starlight

**Chapter One:** The Beginning of the End

As the years have gone by, my memories of being a human have faded. I'd rather _not_ disclose how long I've been in my current state because that would just make me feel like an old lady. However, I will say that I'm most likely a lot older than the majority of those choosing to read my story, which means I've been through quite a bit in my two lifetimes.

Two lifetimes, you ask? Well, maybe "lifetimes" is a bad choice of wording. My first lifetime, when I was a human, wasn't really a lifetime because it was cut so short – by 68 years, I was told, but by whom I won't say yet, and neither will I explain how I died because I'm saving that for later. My second lifetime, my current one… Wait, no, no, I shouldn't give out any details before I tell you how I died.

Well, prepare yourselves for one heck of a story because mine is one crazy rollercoaster.

* * *

It was just a normal day, but something didn't feel right to me. It was almost as if I _knew_ something was going to happen, but I just didn't know what it was at the time. Boy, if I did, I would have been saved from a whole lot of chaos, but anyway, that's beside the point.

"Korrie, I need you to go deliver these books to the library. I've had them for so long, but I keep getting sidetracked from returning them," my mother said while flicking through the different channels on television.

"Why can't you take them back right now? You're not busy," I replied.

"Well, you're not busy, either."

My shoulders slumped and I let out a soft sigh. Surprisingly enough, this was an everyday routine for me. My mother and father came from rich families, and they decided that since they were well accommodated for the rest of their lives, they didn't need to work. Since they didn't have jobs, all they did was lie around the house and collect dust, as I like to put it. Over time, they turned me into their little personal "slave." I had to do all the cooking and cleaning, but amazingly, they _did_ actually do the bills on their own. That was a good thing because I was horrible at math.

I looked at the kitchen table, where the pile of ten books or so sat. Now, I had to admit, I was a tiny girl for being sixteen years old, but after all the labor I had to go through because of my so-called parents, I had a lot of strength in my arms. The library was only two blocks away, so I figured I could make it before my arms fell off and hit the ground like a pair of logs.

"Okay, I'm leaving now!"

My goodbye fell on deaf ears as my parents laughed obnoxiously at the comedian on television. Letting out another sigh, I kicked the front door closed and started the trek down my driveway and to the sidewalk. Even though I only had ten books, they were all very thick. I was a short person so the large pile topped off right at my forehead, forcing me to look side to side to watch where I was going.

Unfortunately, it was the weekend, which meant a lot of people in Jubelife City were out and about. It made it harder for me to avoid running into people. I ran into an old, fragile looking lady, who must've been in a nasty mood already because she heartlessly chased me down with her cane while shouting profanities, even though I apologized a million times. Let me tell you something; don't _ever_ run with a huge pile of books in your arms because you'll end up with a sore face… unless you're being hunted by a maniac old lady then by all means run for your damn life.

After, by the miracle of Arceus and all those other godly pokémon out there, I managed to outrun the old woman while not spilling over any of the books, I stopped at the edge of the sidewalk to catch my breath then looked back to make sure she hadn't taken up pursuing me again. Letting out a sigh (of relief, this time), I looked to my right and left briefly, dubbed it safe to cross, and started my way across the street.

Before I continue on, there's something you should know about me; I _suck_ at observing my surroundings, which leads many to believe that I'm just plain stupid. You could stick a rabid, two-headed, fat ass, foaming-at-the-mouth Ursaring right beside me and I wouldn't notice… Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but I think you catch my drift.

Because of this trait of mine, I failed to realize that down the street, a speeding car had run a red light and was racing down the road that I was crossing. When I heard somebody screaming, "Move!" and screeching tires, my head bolted to the right, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a windshield and the color red.

* * *

The last moments of being alive as a human were all a blur. I remember my neck feeling stiff, my entire body being in pain, and flashes from the lights on the ceiling as I was hastily wheeled through the hallways of what I assumed to be the hospital. I could only keep my eyes open for a few seconds, though, before I grew too weak and had to close them. Somebody, probably a doctor, opened one of my eyes with two of his fingers and shined a light right at it.

"Pupils… unresponsive… It's not…" is all I picked up from what he said. I was constantly slipping in and out of consciousness, and I came to the heartbreaking conclusion that I was going to die. Even though my parents treated me like shit, I knew they still loved me. I had no siblings; I couldn't leave them alone!

I wanted to cry, but my body didn't even have enough energy left to produce tears. I didn't want to die. I wasn't ready to die! I was only sixteen years old! I had my whole life ahead of me, I had too much unfinished business left, and I wanted to grow up, get married and have a family! This wasn't fucking fair!

Suddenly, a light appeared in front of me, but I knew it wasn't one of the lights in the hospital. It was almost as if it was beckoning me to let go, and telling me that it was okay to die and not to be afraid. As I felt myself being pulled from my body, I heard the machine that I was connected to flat line and a woman close by start to scream.

_'I'm so sorry, Momma,'_ I thought weakly.

* * *

Now, when I died, I thought that would just be the end of everything. I didn't believe in an afterlife; I just thought everything died and your body was buried underground, left to rot for eternity. Fortunately (or unfortunately, I sometimes think), I didn't have to find out. Somehow, luck was on my side, and when I woke up, I was still in my body. That's what I thought, anyway.

"Hi there, you're Korrie, right?" said a soft, but high-pitched voice. It wasn't squeaky or anything; it was actually kind of cute sounding.

When I attempted to turn around using my legs, I realized that I was suspended in the air. For the lack of better terms, I was _floating_. It was always my dream to be able to fly, but I was a little freaked out when I saw I was floating above the hospital room where my dead body was. My heart immediately sank when I found both of my parents sobbing.

"Are you ignoring me?" the voice asked again.

"Huh?"

I turned my head, and I definitely wasn't ready for what I saw hovering right beside my face. It was a pink creature that looked like a cat, its long tail curled cutely around its body. The way its huge blue eyes stared at me was a little unnerving, so I coughed and crossed my arms to try to look intimidating.

"You're funny," it giggled. "I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking."

"…_Okaaay_," I replied slowly. "Then care to tell me what the hell is going on right now?!"

"Well, I'm Mew."

"That's great, but I really didn't ask who –" I stopped midsentence and Mew giggled again.

Remember when I said that I sucked at observing my surroundings? This was one of those times again, and I _still_ smack myself over the head repeatedly every day for failing to realize that _the_ Mew had been right beside me the whole time, and I had no idea it was it.

"How would you like a second chance at life? You're a good person so I think you deserve it," said Mew.

"Is this your sick idea of some kind of joke?" I asked angrily. "Am I actually in Hell right now, and you're the Devil in disguise mocking my stupidity?"

Mew looked a bit taken back by my outburst, and I promptly clamped my mouth shut. Mew honestly appeared hurt by what I had said, and I really did feel bad. Feeling awkward, I simply looked down and watched the doctor and nurses pull a sheet over my body. I really was dead; I couldn't believe it.

"I know this is probably hard for you to take in, but can you at least consider my request? We need more humans and pokémon like you in the world, Korrie," said Mew gently.

"How's one person going to make a difference?" I mumbled, feeling indifferent and depressed.

"Honestly, a person can't make much of a difference, but a pokémon can," Mew replied.

"Wait, what are you trying to –"

"I can bring you back to life, but not as a human. I can revive you as a pokémon."

"And you're implying that I could make a difference in the world as a pokémon?"

Mew shook its head then waved its arm, and suddenly we were whisked away from the hospital and were now floating in a black abyss. I was absolutely terrified, but Mew seemed to be at ease.

"I never said that," said Mew. "But I feel like somebody like you would be better off as a pokémon. You're a people-pleaser, and that's a perfect trait for a pokémon to have, especially considering the place I plan on reviving you at."

"Where do you plan on reviving me at?" I asked hesitantly. For some reason, I was scared of the answer.

Mew smiled and shook its head again, silently saying that it wasn't allowed to tell me. Sighing (you'll find that I do that a lot), I quietly went over my options. I could either stay dead and rot underground for eternity, or become a pokémon and risk being stuck with a horrible owner.

"Do you have an answer? I only have a limited time frame where I can hold your spirit here," said Mew.

Taking in a deep breath, I smiled and looked at Mew.

"I want to be reborn."

* * *

Being reborn wasn't exactly how I had imagined. Then again, I should've expected something weird after experiencing being pulled out of my body. Instead of feeling free, I felt extremely cramped, both mentally and physically. I guess I had gotten so used to being out of a physical body, my spirit was having trouble adjusting to being back in one.

As I tried to stretch out what I figured were my legs, I found that I could barely move; I was enclosed in a small area with hard walls. When I attempted to extend my legs again, I felt one of the walls crack, and my heart sank. Was I supposed to do that?

"Daddy, Daddy, this one's hatchin'! It must be super strong if it's the first one hatchin'!"

Even though the voice was muffled, I could hear everything the person was saying. I couldn't tell if they were male or female yet, but I knew that they were definitely a small child. It kind of made me nervous because I never really was good with children. For some reason, I always scared them. They would take one look at me and run away screaming.

"Daddy, it stopped movin'! What's wrong wiff it?"

"Hatching takes time and energy. The baby is just taking a rest before trying again," a man, who I assumed to be the kid's father, replied.

"When's it gonna be all done?"

"Be patient for once," said a different voice. I could tell they were male, and judging by the tone, he was a teenager, a very unhappy, annoyed sounding teenager.

"Stop bein' mean to me, Blake! You're a turd!"

"Children, please. Don't stress out the hatching ones even more. They may be hesitating right now because of the tension in the air. Pokémon are very adept at sensing emotions," said the father.

After the three people quieted down, I felt more at ease and began pushing on the walls around me. One of my legs managed to poke through, and I heard the little child squeal in delight. For some reason, I felt encouraged by this and continued shoving against the eggshell until all four of my limbs were through. Unfortunately, I still couldn't tell what kind of pokémon I was yet.

"Awe, Daddy, its head is stuck," the kid giggled. "Its wittle purple legs're cute!"

Before I could try to figure out what pokémon I was, I felt the part of the shell that my head was against fracture, and I realized somebody had cracked it to make my life a _whole_ lot easier. I mean, seriously, _they_ didn't have to break their lazy asses out of eggshells. I had a completely new respect for baby pokémon now.

"Blake, you coulda hurt it!"

"Would you shut-up, Leyla? I was helping it," replied Blake.

Finally, after what seemed like an entire day, I broke my head out of the eggshell and gasped. When I shook my head, goo from inside the egg splattered everywhere, hitting Leyla and her father. It appeared that Blake had smartly stepped out of the way since he knew it was coming.

"Rattata!" I screamed, and my heart sank. I had meant to say "Finally!" but instead…

_Fuck you, Mew._

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read chapter one. I enjoy reading everyone's responses, and I _do_ respond to everyone's reviews, however long that may take me. I plan on working on and submitting chapter two ASAP so feedback would be very nice and helpful!**


	2. Chapter Two: Night Terror

**Thank you to srgeman, Music-Warrior-Nightsong, Sanablades, and Skroy Horitz for reviewing my very first chapter. I should have messaged a thank you to all of you, but I apologize if I accidentally have forgotten you. Sometimes I become so sidetracked online that I forget who I've messaged and who I've not.**

****

* * *

**The Enigma's Starlight**

**Chapter Two:** Night Terror

Now, when I was a human, I wasn't anywhere near being a vulgar person, and as a pokémon, I'm still not vulgar, but I must say this right now…

Fuck you, Mew! I swear, the next time I see you, I'm going to wring my fat little purple legs around your pink scrawny neck and choke you to death! A Rattata? A Rattata?! Jesus Christ, could you pick anything more useless?! I would rather be a Caterpie or a Wurmple right now! They evolve into pokémon that are at least semi-useful! Good god, I'm going to evolve into a fat ass rat that looks fucking constipated!

"RATTA! RATTATA! RATTATATATATA!!"

"… Daaaddy, I think dere's somfin' wrong wiff dis one," Leyla said slowly while watching as I, literally, had a panic attack in a pile of egg goo.

Before I could hurt myself, I was picked up from behind and placed in a tub of lukewarm water. The sensation felt so different from when I was a human. Because I had fur, it almost felt as though I had jumped into a pool of water with my clothes on. My muscles instantly relaxed, and once I had all of that disgusting goo off me, I felt like an entirely new person, err, _pokémon_.

"Dad, I'm taking this one on my journey," said Blake from behind me. He had been the one to bathe me.

"Are you sure?" asked his father, looking a little worried. "Don't you want a starter pokémon that's a little more, well…"

"A little more _what_?" Blake said icily.

"You know… Rattata aren't that well known for being the strongest of pokémon. Why don't you wait and see what the other ones hatch into?"

"No, I said I want this one."

"But you said you didn't wanna female 'cause you said dere weak," said Leyla as she pointed a pokédex at me. "Dis one's a girl!"

"Oh, females are weak, huh?" I said irritably. It wasn't as if they could understand me, anyway. "Somebody's sexist…"

Finally, after getting used to my new body proportions, I was able to scoot myself around to see Blake, my new owner and trainer, for the very first time. He had shaggy, coal black hair, and his bangs covered most of his sapphire blue eyes. He had tan skin, but I didn't know (and still don't know) if it was natural or sun-made. He had on a tight red muscle shirt, black baggy pants, black boots and black fingerless gloves. His outfit wasn't complicated at all, unlike _some_ trainers I've run into. The thing that stood out the most for me, though, was Blake's permanent scowl.

"Dat one's mine, Blake!" Leyla whined, picking me up quickly. I almost got sick from the sudden movement. "I want dis one! Dis one's a girl!"

"No Leyla," Blake growled, grabbing me back. "I told you I was getting the first-born."

"Stop throwing me around!" I cried.

This time, I was picked out of Blake's hands by his father, who set me down on a cool metal table afterwards. It reminded me of being in a doctor's office, and I thought my butt was going to freeze off from the table being so cold. When I looked up, Blake's father smiled gently at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. That's just the kind of person, uhh, pokémon I am. God, this was going to take some time to get used to.

"Dad, what are you doing with her?" Blake asked bitterly. "She's mine."

"She's mine!" Leyla griped.

"I'm giving her a check-up to make sure she's healthy. Judging by her earlier actions when she was first born, I'm sure she's fine, but I need to look at her to be on the safe side," replied Blake's father.

"Daddy, tell Blake dat she's mine!" said Leyla.

"Oh my god," I groaned. "Both of you shut-up. You're going to make my ultra-hearing ears bleed!"

"Leyla, this little girl is going with Blake. He did say that he wanted the first-born," said Blake's father as he forced open my mouth and popped in a small thermometer.

He looked a little surprised that I was simply sitting there with it in my mouth and wasn't spitting it out, but he had no idea how hard it was to keep that thing in my mouth. He had put cleaning alcohol on it before putting it in my mouth, and because of my keen smelling ability, my nose was burning insanely from the scent. I sat there and twitched my nose while watching my new whiskers move back and forth, but it didn't really help much.

While going through my check-up, I watched Blake the entire time. After studying him for a while, I came to one conclusion; he was a greedy, self-absorbed jackass who should have never been given a pokémon license. I could tell he didn't care about anyone but himself by the way he treated his sister and his father, and he treated me as if I was an object, not a pokémon or a friend.

_'Maybe Mew wanted me to make a difference in this guy's life, but why would Mew care about him?'_ I thought to myself. _'Then again, maybe Mew made a mistake. It did seem a little air-headed.'_

"Well, all done, little girl," said Blake's father as he held me up. "You're as healthy as a Rattata can get."

"Ratta!" I said perkily. Hey, as Mew said, I was a people-pleaser. Acting happy and doing things to make others happy is what I do.

He set me down on the floor, but from the lack of use my leg muscles had, I simply crumbled to the ground. Leyla and Blake's father laughed, while Blake looked at me with raised eyebrows. His stare was unsettling to me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"What's 'er name gonna be?" Leyla asked excitedly.

"Haven't decided yet," Blake said as he picked me up off the table. I could tell he wasn't interested in making conversation with anybody.

"Umm, hi," I said quietly.

I became even more nervous when he tucked me under his arm and hurriedly walked out of the room. Once he was out, I felt him become less tense, which led me to believe he wasn't comfortable with human contact, and it got me wondering about why he was the way he was.

"Daddy," I heard Leyla from down the hallway because of my enhanced hearing. "What'sa matter wiff Blake?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Just give him some time and he'll be back to normal."

I looked up at Blake; I _knew_ there had to be something going on with him. People didn't become that detached and asshole-y for no reason. When he looked at me, I couldn't help but smile, hoping that I could get some kind of emotion out of him, but the only thing that happened was that his facial expression softened slightly. Oh well, better than nothing, I guess.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," he said after dropping me onto his bed.

After watching Blake walk out, I took the time to look around his bedroom. Surprisingly, he had a relatively normal room for a fifteen-year-old boy. Judging by his personality, I was expecting him to have some demonic Satanist room… Okay, that's a little mean and over the top, but I mean, come on, you have to admit that kid is a depressing wet blanket. Anyway, he had posters of all the champions in each of the four regions, as well posters of all the starter pokémon, which were paired off into fours by their types. It was a classic trainer's room.

"'Scuse me, you there, on the bed!" said a squeaky, girly voice. It made me want to bite off my ears.

I looked over the bed and saw a Skitty. She was on the tiny side, so either she had just been born within the past few days or she was just a midget. Because of her voice, though, I figured it was because she was young.

"Umm, hi?" I said, unsure of what else to say.

"Ooo, are you gonna be my new playmate? I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait! Ogre's too fat and bulky to play with, but you're the perfect size! We can play Cat and Mouse! Do you know that game? It's where I, Chinky, the cat, chase you, whatever-your-face-is, the –"

I immediately blocked out the hyperactive pussycat and stared blankly at the wall. If all pokémon were this annoying, I was seriously going to consider running in front of a car and dying again because this was absolutely ridiculous. Nothing was worth listening to this screechy cat.

"– where it's really awesome! Oh, holy crap, wait until you have poffins! Those things are, like, HEAVEN ON EARTH! OH MY GOSH!"

"Do you…" I started saying, slowly and quietly. "Ever. Shut. Up."

"I was rambling again, wasn't I?"

"Yes."

"I'm really, really, really, really, really, really –"

"I get the point!"

"SORRY!" Chinky screamed shrilly, appearing on the brink of insanity.

"Chinky, get out of here! Stop pestering her!" Blake yelled. "She's not going to be your new play toy!"

I didn't even look at Chinky as she crazily scampered out of the room; I just stared at Blake. Because I was a pokémon, I had this sixth sense, which allowed me to feel human emotions. Even though he was yelling, he wasn't talking with a cold tone like he had with Leyla and their father. He had me so baffled.

"Blake, be sure to feed her sometime soon. She was just born so she's probably really hungry," said Blake's father from outside the closed door.

"Whatever!" replied Blake.

I looked at Blake with a saddened expression, even my ears and tail were drooping. When he glanced at me, his shoulders slumped slightly. I knew it; he hated how he reacted around people.

"Listen," he said calmly. "These cards right here were my mom's before she died. She used to be a really good trainer, but she had a lot of trouble coming up with names for her pokémon so she made a list of hundreds of names for each gender and put them on note cards. I pulled five random female ones from the bag, and I want you to pick which card you want, okay? Do you understand?"

I was a bit taken back by how nice he was being to me, but I had to keep reminding myself; I wasn't a human, I was a pokémon. Blake doesn't know that I used to be human, and he never will. Even though he'd never know, Blake made me understand why people even kept pokémon. I was never fond of them; I hated animals, but watching Blake become instantly comfortable around me made me come to the conclusion that people loved pokémon because they gave them unconditional attention and love, and didn't judge them on their appearance and personality but by the way they were treated. Even if pokémon were treated badly by their owner, they would always come back and be there for them. Well, that's how most pokémon were, but that's beside the point.

"Okay, you can choose one now," said Blake. "Just put your paw on the card that you feel is right then I'll tell you your name."

I looked ahead of me, and on the bed were five blank cards. I figured the names were on the other side, but as I got up to move, I realized I hadn't even been able to walk yet. Blake appeared oblivious to this fact so I just had to make the best of it. I shakily stood up on my legs, but I was swaying side to side so much I probably looked like I was drunk as hell. To make matters worse, walking on the bed was a lot harder since my paws sunk into the mattress.

"Oh, right, you don't know how to walk…"

"A cookie for the genius, please," I said sarcastically. I knew I should've been nice to him, but I was hungry, tired, and downright irritable.

Blake moved the five cards so they set right in front of me. I comfortably parked my behind on the soft, cushiony blanket under me and stared at the note cards. For some reason, the second card from the left was pulling me towards it, and I found myself resting my paw on top of it before I knew it. Blake slipped the card out from under my paw and looked at it.

"Starlight, huh? Interesting… The name of my mom's starter pokémon was Starlight. She was a Piplup… Okay, Starlight it is, then."

At that moment, I looked outside Blake's window and saw the midnight blue sky and shining stars.

* * *

The start of my first night as a Rattata went nicely. I was fed and got to go to bed on a full tummy, was able to fall asleep on a hot guy's chest (yeah, go ahead and make fun of me, assholes), and didn't have to worry about waking up early to do any chores. However, in case you didn't notice, I said the _start_ of my first night went nicely, meaning the rest of the night… not so much.

I didn't know much about how the human mind functioned, but when I woke up in the middle of the night and saw Blake covered in sweat and looking absolutely terrified in his sleep, I knew something was wrong. I lifted my head and shifted my legs out from under me then nudged Blake's chin with my nose, but he didn't wake up.

"Blake?" I said, my voice still weak with sleep.

Suddenly, I was whipped off his chest and onto the bed when Blake started thrashing and screaming in his sleep. I was so frightened, still getting adjusted to being so small compared to people, and I didn't know what to do.

"STARLIGHT! STARLIGHT!" he screamed.

"B-Blake, I'm right here!" I said, pawing at his arm. "Please calm down!"

"Starlight, help me… There's so much… There's so much…"

"Blake?" I said again. I could feel tears start to prick at my eyes. I felt so helpless.

"THERE'S SO MUCH BLOOD! Oh god… Why'd he have to do that… Starlight, please help me…"

I couldn't handle it anymore; I had to wake him up because this was becoming too much for even me to take. I latched my two front teeth into his arm, and Blake shot straight up then violently swung the arm I had bitten. Unfortunately, I was still holding onto it, and I flew across the room, hitting his door rather harshly. After the sickening thump, Blake appeared to snap out of his night terror, but he was still sweating buckets and hyperventilating.

"Starlight… Starlight, where are you?" he whispered shakily.

"I'm…" I coughed while standing up. "Right here… Blake."

His head shot over in my direction, and he quickly got out of bed then picked me up off the floor. My side hurt like you could never imagine, and Blake was hugging me tightly. I knew that was what he needed, though, so I didn't squirm; I stayed completely still while he pressed his face into my back and started crying.

That night, the first night I ever spent with Blake, I found out that he wasn't the greedy, self-absorbed jackass that I thought he was before.

* * *

**This chapter was mostly dedicated to getting to know Blake. He's a very difficult character to figure out, hence the use of "enigma" in the title of the story. Chapter three will be a continuation of the ending of this chapter, and you will get to know a little more about both Blake and Korrie/Starlight. Your thoughts on my story are always welcome, so feel free to drop a review and let me know what you think! I always take my reviewers' opinions into consideration, unless you're a flamer because, well, I really don't think I need to explain myself here.**

**Also, I should probably let you know that I don't have a set day when I update. I write when I have free time, edit it a few times then post it up when I can. College is a real energy and time eater.**


End file.
